


drabbles

by allpowerfullou



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Morning Sex, Road Trips, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote drabbles, and then I regretted it later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabbles

**christmas**  
 **Pairing:** yongguk-centric  
 **Rating:** r  
 **Warnings:** character death, suicide  
 **Summary:** "Every year was the same. Every goddamn year was the same, and now he planned to change everything. The world was better off without him anyway." (drabble)

 

 

The knife dug deeper as the blood poured thicker. Pain swam through his fingers, wrist, arm, but it was more of a dull ache. It reminded him he was alive. But the pain in his chest, it didn’t feel like it. It felt like he was barely breathing, barely making it through each day. He was barely living.

He pushed harder, let himself swim away a little more. There was no going back. That’s what he told himself. He had to stay strong and do this, he couldn’t pussy out now.

His entire life, he had backed out and quit when things got too much, and he never heard the end of it. From his mom, dad, friends, siblings, strangers, to everyone Bang Yongguk had always been pathetic, alone, disgusting.

His pressure lessened, allowing the blade to drop to the floor in the growing pool of blood. Everything was falling into place perfectly. For once in his pathetic life, everything was going well.

When he was younger, Yongguk imagined someone stopping him before he got this face. He imagined soft hands caressing his face and kissing him softly, letting him know he wasn’t completely alone. Warm lips, soft skin, loving touches, bringing him out of his darkness into the warmth of the light.

It never happened.

Every year was the same. Every goddamn year was the same, and now he planned to change everything. The world was better off without him anyway. Or so he thought.

Yongguk was taking matters into his own hands. After twenty-five years of life, without really living, he decided it was enough. It wasn’t like anyone would care anyway. Fuck, he was alone in his shitty apartment on Christmas with a pathetic baby pine tree in a plant holder in place of a tree with a total of five ornaments that he made himself and a total of one gift—also from himself—he really didn’t have any reason to stay.

As the blood ebbed from his body in fast waves, he realized that nothing was going to change for anyone. It would probably take at least a week for anyone to notice he was gone, and that was just because he didn’t show up for work.

The sight of blood used to make him sick, and he thought that seeing his blood would be horrific and terrifying, but it was almost calming. It was his catharsis.

His body felt weird, head swimming and eyes heavy. He grasped at the sink, numb fingers struggling for purchase, but the sticky blood that poured from both wrists only hindered him as he felt to the floor, cracking his head on the toilet on the way down. Tears formed from the pain and fright that slowly began to creep into his body, he knew it was too late to change anything. This was for the best.

Yongguk wasn’t sure if his head was bleeding or if that was the blood from his wrists, but his head was ringing. The most he could do was simply close his eyes, letting the tears run down his face and from their own little pool amongst the blood, and wait. For what, he didn’t know.

He just hoped it was better.

 

 

 

 

 

 **as long as i'm with you**  
 **Pairing:** bangdae  
 **Rating:** pg  
 **Warnings:** impending character death  
 **Summary:** "He didn’t know how long they had, but as long as he was with Yongguk, it was going to be okay." (drabble)

 

 

“Let’s leave,” Daehyun looked up from the bills he was paying with his eyebrows furrowed, glaring at his husband who was across the kitchen, leaning on the counter with a mug of coffee in his hand

“Yes, that makes a lot of sense, we don’t have anything to do here. No bills or rent or jobs, of course. This all makes great sense, let’s go,” the sarcastic tone in his voice oozed as he turned his head back to his laptop, studying the numbers on the screen.

“We used to talk about this all the time when we first got together,” Yongguk cocked his head in more confusion than anger as he watched the younger man run a hand through his hair.

The silver engagement bang shined beneath the lights, and Daehyun’s tongue peaked out to wet his lips before a smirk crawled on his face.

“I know, Guk, but we’re kind of in a tight situation right now,” he gave a half-hearted chuckled at Yongguk’s face before sliding the chair back and standing up, stretching a little as he did.

Yongguk’s eyes shifted to the bottom seam of Daehyun’s shirt, noticing how it rode up as his arms lifted, revealing more flawless skin. He had always had a thing for wearing Yongguk’s work shirts, and the older man could never bring himself to say no.

“We don’t have to be in the situation, you just worry too much,” Yongguk’s hands wrapped around Daehyun’s narrow waist, tugging him closer to him.

He pressed his face into the top of Daehyun’s fluffy blonde hair, loving the way his husband’s breath fanned over his neck, a tight knot forming in his stomach. Yongguk pulled him closer, squeezing hard enough to make him grunt. The man laughed in his arms, pushing against Yongguk’s chest slightly, every touch precisely timed and measured.

“I’m not going to break,” Yongguk murmured, eyes briefly catching Daehyun’s before shifting to the table, stacks of papers and bills covering the wooden surface. It actually hurt his heart to know it was all from him.

“I never said you were,” he protested, a too large grin showing everything he tried to hide.

Yongguk noticed the way Daehyun’s eyes scanned over Yongguk’s body, more bone than muscle as compared to how he looked the year prior. In Yongguk’s defense, he lived longer than they said he would. He actually was getting better, at least for a few months until it hit harder, sucked so much more life from him.

He was going to die. They knew how and from what, they just didn’t know when.

“Yongguk, everything you—we—need, is right here,” he looked around their small apartment. The apartment they originally got to hold them over until they found a house. Now, they didn’t even talk about the house anymore. It wasn’t like it mattered to Yongguk. He’d probably be rotting in a hospital before they could sign the papers on one anyway.

“You’re right,” he sighed a wave of exhaustion covering his body, before stepping to the side to move away from Daehyun. He sat his half finished coffee beside the sink before running a hand through his hair, “I think I’m going to go to bed. I’m a little tired.”

With that, Yongguk left the room, leaving Daehyun alone with the mountain of bills he was going to spend the rest of the night working through. The younger knew it was impossible to make Yongguk happy when he was here, stuck in this house with no hope. He slumped into the hard chair, defeated and tired as he rubbed at his face before letting it rest in his hands.

It took him a total of twenty minutes to decide that either way, they were fucked. Damned if you do, damned if you don't. Might as well go out with a bang. He shut down the computer and began scurrying across the house in a rush to get everything they needed including medicines and sweaters and clothes and food. Every time he thought he was finished he remembered one more thing.

It was four am when Daehyun finally crawled into their shared bed, kissing up Yongguk’s chest until he found his husband’s lips.

“Babe, let’s go.”

Yongguk’s eyes slowly opened, “Where are we going?”

His voice was thick and slurred, the sleep and medicine in his system making it hard for him to think and speak.

“Baby, we can go anywhere as long as I can stay with you,” Daehyun sealed their lips in a kiss once more and grabbed Yongguk’s hands, lacing their fingers together.

He didn’t know how long they had, but as long as he was with Yongguk, it was going to be okay.

 

 

 

 

 **good morning, sunshine**  
 **Pairing:** bangdae  
 **Rating:** nc17  
 **Warnings:** just a vague handjob  
 **Summary:** "Yongguk rolled over, nuzzling his face into Daehyun’s neck, groaning softly." (drabble)

 

 

Yongguk rolled over, nuzzling his face into Daehyun’s neck, groaning softly. The sunlight was beaming in through the open window above their bed that they forgot to close the night before, and they both knew how this game worked. Whoever closed the window had to face the cold wooden floors and even colder apartment to start the fireplace and bring the coffee.

“Groan all you want, I’m not moving,” Daehyun mumbled, arm thrown across his eyes to block out the offending beams of light.

Yongguk pushed his face further into the younger’s neck, lips trailing over the soft skin. He could feel Daehyun lean into his touch, pushing his body closer to the bigger man. Two could play this game. He rolled over arm falling over Daehyun’s narrow waist as he shifted onto his stomach. Half of his body was on top of the younger’s, half on the bed, and Daehyun grunted in protest, slapping Yongguk’s back pathetically.

“This is cheating!” he groaned, as Yongguk seemed to push into him a little more, meshing their bodies together.

“No, it’s creative problem solving,” he mumbled into the warm skin of Daehyun’s neck, lips moving a little more than they needed to.

If Daehyun weren’t half asleep, he definitely would have pushed Yongguk onto the floor and buried himself in the comforter, but now he could only think about how fucking warm the older was, and how good he smelled and how cute he looked when he woke up.

Before too long, he stopped assaulting Yongguk’s back, preferring to run his fingers through thick, matted hair, as the other sighed into his skin. The arm around Daehyun’s waist tightened slightly, making it just a little hard to breathe, but it was just so great.

“Yongguk,” he mumbled into his ear, “I’m going to win this.”

“How are you going to do that, princess?” his words were dripping mockery and ridicule, enough to make Daehyun a little aggravated. Luckily for him, Yongguk was very easily manipulated.

He threw his body weight against the other, pushing him over so Daehyun could climb on top of him and straddle his hips. He grinned down at Yongguk who blinked up at him with confusion covering his face, before leaning over him and kissing the corner of his mouth. He slowly kissed to the middle of the older’s lips, easily working Yongguk’s mouth open. He kissed slowly, ignoring the terrible taste in the other’s mouth and enjoying the way he reacted. As always, he was eager.

Hands gripped his hips and skin touched skin.

Daehyun pulled away, gasping for air before slowly moving down Yongguk’s body, kissing and sucking as he went. But Yongguk wasn’t going to have that, not when Daehyun had swollen lips to kiss. He tugged the latter up, reconnecting their mouths.

“I just…let me,” he grunted as he pushed Daehyun’s boxers down thick thighs.

He fingers brushed over skin before slowly sliding over his ass and around his hip. Daehyun shivered at the touch, Yongguk’s cold hands leaving only goosebumps behind. Finally, Yongguk pulled him down closer, practically forcing him to lay on top of the older before his hand wrapped around Daehyun’s dick, thumbing the slit.

Daehyun gasped into Yongguk’s mouth, eyes squeezing shut as the older slowly brought him to his release. They both knew Daehyun liked his sex rough and fast, leaving little room for anything else, but just like with everything else, Yongguk was slow and patient, working everything out completely. By the time Daehyun was completely hard he felt like jumping out of his skin, ready to just explode at the smallest movement in just the right spot.

And of course Yongguk knew. With that shit eating grin and talented tongue, he kissed Daehyun breathless, surprising the other when he suddenly picked up his pace. It was ruthless and kind of painful, and Daehyun’s back was arching from the sensation.

Yongguk kissed everywhere. His neck, chest, chin, anything he could get his mouth on until Daehyun finally came all over his stomach and Yongguk’s hand. He collapsed completely, feeling his release squish between their stomachs. He shot upright, a disgusted look on his face as he looked down at the mess before looking at Yongguk, who grabbed the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt to wipe away the cum as if it were simply water.

Apparently, he decided the clean up job was good enough for him, because he tucked himself back into bed and closed his eyes.

“Yongguk, what are you doing?”

“Your cum, your problem. You know the rules, if only one gets off, only one cleans up,” he mumbled, ignoring his own exposed boner.

“And what are you going to do about that?” Daehyun asked pointedly.

“You’re going to blow me in the shower after you close the blinds and bring us our coffee,” and he rolled over burying himself into the blankets while Daehyun simply stared at him.

It took a few seconds, but the younger finally scoffed and climbed out of bed, kicking off his boxers as he went.

“You can jack yourself off, asshole,” he grumbled, closing the blinds and padding out into the kitchen to get the morning coffee.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey I wrote these really late and didn't beta and I'm sorry and don't hate me


End file.
